


What Love Is

by cazmalfoy



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don wasn't sure he even knew what love was</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Is

Love was hard to define. Don wasn’t even sure if he had ever experienced something that could be classified as love. 

A tingling of the skin when two bodies came into close contact with each other. Soft gasps and fleeting touches under covers late at night, trying not to wake younger siblings down the corridor. The heat of envy coursing through veins at the sight of the other with someone else. 

All of these things were missing when he and Coop were together. He didn’t know what category their ‘thing’ fell under. But he did know that when it was just the two of them, Don found his breath catching in his chest at the feel of Coop’s stubble rubbing against his inner thigh and his cool breath on Don’s overheated cock.

Passionate kisses became prolonged; both men content to make out on a dusty motel couch like teenagers.

Sex became less of a necessity for them also. As time slipped by them, they found themselves sitting on the couch watching more football games and wrestling matches; the only bodily contact being when Don reached forward for his beer and leant back a little closer to Coop than before, pressing their shoulder’s together.

The fumbled caresses and muffled curses as they discovered each other’s sexual preferences made way for silent understanding and soft moans of pleasure, giving them opportunity to truly appreciate the feeling of the other’s body against theirs.

When Don had left Fugitive Recovery, the tightening in his chest had been both terrifying and confusing at the same time. The hard look in Coop’s eyes made something inside Don hurt; only he couldn’t put his finger on where the pain was coming from. The simple understanding in Coop’s voice as he said goodbye made walking those last two feet to the car that much harder.

Turning and seeing those familiar eyes so many years later, Don couldn’t help the smile breaking free. So many feelings rushed over him that he found it almost hard to concentrate on what was being displayed on the smart board in front of him. 

Later that same day, when Coop came back to Don’s apartment to rest for a while, caution was thrown to the wind. Don slowly turned his former partner around, lightly running his fingers up the other agent’s denim jacket clad arm.

Coop shivered lightly and met Don’s brown eyes with his, silently asking him what the brunet had on his mind.

Silently, Don stepped closer, invading Coop’s personal space and pressing their lips together, letting all the words he couldn’t say bleed from his lips into Billy’s mouth.

He still wasn’t sure if he knew what love was but he knew that if Coop was as close as he ever got, Don would be more than happy to remain ignorant for the rest of his life.


End file.
